glee_the_new_genfandomcom-20200213-history
Run The World (Girls)
Run The World (Girls) is a song originally by Beyoncé. It will be sung by Catalina Cameron, New Directions Girls, The Cheerios and The Troubletone Girls in the third episode of the first season, Girl Power. Lyrics Dmitri Girls! We run this motha, yeah Girls! We run this motha, yeah Girls! We run this motha, yeah Girls! We run this Girls! Talia (New Direction Girls) Who run the world? Girls! (Girls!) Who run the world? Girls! (Girls!) Who run the world? Girls! (Girls!) Who run the world? Girls! (Girls!) Jasmine (New Direction Girls) Who run this motha? (Oh! Girls!) Who run this motha? (Oh! Girls!) Who run this motha? (Girls!) Who run this motha? Oh! (Girls!) Aspen (New Direction Girls) Who run the world? Girls! (Girls!) Who run the world? Girls! (Girls!) Who run the world? Girls! (Girls!) Who run the world? Girls! (Girls!) Angie Some of them men think they freak this like we do But no they don't Make your cheques come at they neck, Disrespect us, no, they won't Kendra (New Direction Girls) Boy, don't even try to touch this (Touch this) Boy, this beat is crazy (Crazy) This is how they made me (Made me) Milan, Italy baby (Baby) Alyssa This goes out to all my girls That's in the club rocking the latest Who will buy it for themselves and get more money later McKenzie I think I need a barber None of these haters can fade me I'm so good with this, I remind you I'm so hood with this Jessica Boy, I'm just playing, come here, baby Hope you still like me, if you pay me Valerie My persuasion can build a nation Endless power, our love we can devour You'll do anything for me Valerie (New Direction Girls) Who run the world? Girls! (Girls!) Who run the world? Girls! (Girls!) Who run the world? Girls! (Girls!) Who run the world? Girls! (Girls!) Melissa (New Direction Girls) Who run this motha? (Oh! Girls!) Who run this motha? (Oh! Girls!) Who run this motha? (Girls!) Who run this motha? Oh! (Girls!) Jessica (New Direction Girls) Who run the world? Girls! (Girls!) Who run the world? Girls! (Girls!) Who run the world? Girls! (Girls!) Who run the world? Girls! (Girls!) Talia It's hot up in here DJ don't be scared to run this, run this back I'm repping for the girls who taking over the world Help me raise a glass for the college grads Aspen (New Direction Girls) Anyone rolling I'll let you know what time it is, check You can't hold me (Can't hold me) I work my 9 to 5 and I cut my cheque Dmitri This goes out to all the women getting it in, You on your grind To other men that respect what I do Please accept my shine Jasmine Boy I know you love it How we're smart enough to make these millions Strong enough to bear the children Then get back to business Alyssa (Angie) See, you better not play me (Me) Don't come here baby (Baby) Hope you still like me If you pay me! Melissa My persuasion can build a nation Endless power, our love we can devour You'll do anything for me Melissa(New Direction Girls) Who run the world? Girls! (Girls!) Who run the world? Girls! (Girls!) Who run the world? Girls! (Girls!) Who run the world? Girls! (Girls!) Aspen and Liz (New Direction Girls and Troubletone Girls) Who run this motha? (Oh! Girls!) Who run this motha? (Oh! Girls!) Who run this motha? (Girls!) Who run this motha? Oh! (Girls!) Clementine, Kendra and Kristina (New Direction Girls and Troubletone Girls) Who run the world? Girls! (Girls!) Who run the world? Girls! (Girls!) Who run the world? Girls! (Girls!) Who run the world? Girls! (Girls!) New Direction Girls and Troubletone Girls (Catalina) Who are we? What we run? The world! (Who run this motha?) New Direction Girls, The Cheerios and Troubletone Girls (Catalina, Liz and Valerie) Who are we? What we run? The world! (Who run this motha? Yeah!) New Direction Girls, The Cheerios and Troubletone Girls (Angie, Kristina and Talia) Who are we? What do we run? We run the world! (Who run this motha? Yeah!) Who are we? What we run? We run the world! Dmitri Who run the world? Girls! Girls! Trivia *Originally this was rumoured to be featured in a mashup. It was later confirmed but the song was changed many times. The songs that were rumoured to be featured were; **Irreplaceable by Beyoncé **Man! I Feel Like a Woman by Shania Twain **A Woman's Worth by Alicia Keys **Grown Woman by Beyoncé Video Category:Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs Sung By New Directions Girls Category:Songs Sung By The Cheerios Category:Songs Sung By The Troubletone Girls Category:Songs Sung By Alyssa Roberts Category:Songs Sung By Angie Roberts Category:Songs Sung By Aspen Haynes-Schofield Category:Songs Sung By Catalina Cameron Category:Songs Sung By Clementine Bond Category:Songs Sung By Dmitri Blanchet Category:Songs Sung By Jasmine Roberts Category:Songs Sung By Jessica Rimmons Category:Songs Sung By Kendra Suazo Category:Songs Sung By Kristina Marshall Category:Songs Sung By Liz Presley Category:Songs Sung By McKenzie Crawford Category:Songs Sung By Melissa Potter Category:Songs Sung By Talia Creston Category:Songs Sung By Valerie Kostas